


Embracing Facts

by Aspel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, BAMF!Stiles, BAMF!everyone, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Student Council more like an excuse to kill things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspel/pseuds/Aspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school AU in which Stiles and Scott come to terms with the fact that there are things that go bump in the night and that it's their duty to protect Beacon Hills by joining Beacon Hills Academy's Student Council.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me what that entails exactly?”</p><p>Derek puts his head in his hands and sighs.  In a tone that sounds like he's recited this a million times, he says, “It means protecting Beacon Hills by exterminating all threats: supernatural and otherwise.”</p><p> “Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 10-17-13: I've recently decided to continue this work after 6 months of nothing. I'm currently going back and editing the chapters so some details may change from the first version.

“Dearest father, dearest Melissa! Now comes the time to let your nestlings fly into the dangerous wilderness to fend for themselves! How will we even survive without you,” Stiles croons with only the theatrical grandeur he himself can manage as he pulls his father in for a hug.  
“I only have a few parting remarks: Dad, eat your vegetables. And Melissa, stuff lettuce down his throat at every available moment. And with that said, I love you both.”

Scott hugs his mom one more time before he turns to the sheriff,

“I promise to make sure your son keeps his mouth shut long enough to not become Public Enemy #1 before the first day of classes.”

Sheriff Stilinski laughs loudly at this and pulls Scott into a quick hug.

“You boys should leave before we change our minds and shove you back in the car,” Melissa says.

Giving one last wave to the Sheriff and Melissa, the boys gather their suitcases and start for the entrance to Beacon Hills Academy

 

* * *

 

To Scott and Stiles’ dismay, Beacon Hills Academy did not look like Hogwarts. But it was close enough.

The school stretched out and around farther than the boys could see from the place they were. It was maybe five stories. You could tell the building extended into two other sub-buildings, Stiles guessed these were the boys and girls dormitories. Surrounding the manor were vast fields of perfectly green grass.

“I bet you ten bucks our parents will be dating by the time we graduate and we'll be actual br-”

“Stiles you do realize we will playing lacrosse on this freaking amazing grass, right?” Scott hastily reroutes the conversation.

“Correction Scott: you will be playing on this grass while I watch and cheer you on like the perfect bench warmer I am.”

“Why sit on the bench when you can sit on the grass?” Scott mumbles airily.

“A little thing called grass ass, buddy.”

Stiles pushes Scott forward towards the entrance of the school where a seemingly endless stream of kids are piling in. 

The main hall is buzzing with excited students. In the middle of the flurry of students finding their room numbers are two blondes, a boy and a girl, directing students to their respective halls. There's a feral look of excitement in their expressions as they look at the students bustling around them.

The girl catches Stiles' eye and her predatory grin gets even wider as she nudges the boy beside her. He just looks between Stiles and Scott and raises his brow.

“What the hell...” Scott whispers beside him

“Yeah, I know. Why are they looking at us like that?”

“No, no! They smell like...y'know...”

“No, I don't know? How am I supposed to know?”

Scott gives Stiles an exasperated look and his eyes flash gold.

“OH! Oh, you mean smell like _that_! Whoa hey, Scott buddy,” Stiles begins to whisper to a lowly growling Scott. “Now is not the time for that. You're on the west wing so go now before I have to sedate you.”

Scott stomps off and Stiles turns to walk to the north wing but he sees evidence that the blonde pair overheard the whole thing, if their barely contained laughter was any indication.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles set his suitcases down and began to unpack his belongings. He didn't have to bring much because being at a boarding school meant uniforms.  
  
Stiles wasn't too upset over the lack of clothing freedom. Most of his things were a neon sign indicating his nerdiness, something he and Scott agreed to not make apparent at their new school.  
  
It was kind of a lost cause though considering everything they did pretty much alluded to their nerdiness. Scott has a prominent spot on the lacrosse team so they had to at least try to be kind of cool.

He brought posters and other Stiles-y things to decorate the crème colored walls of his dorm.

The room wasn't too cramped, considering two people were supposed to share it. There were two beds situated on opposite walls. The beds had built in drawers underneath to conserve space. There was a desk with a digital clock on top between the only two windows in the room on the wall opposite of the door.

Stiles guessed students were supposed to go to the library to use computers because there wasn't one on the desk. Stiles had brought his laptop anyway. He was pretty sure if the administrators found history of him googling answers to Scott's 'furry problem' in the school library it wouldn't go down well.

He glanced at his watch.

Two hours until dinner which meant two hours to find Scott and explore while simultaneously finding new ways to find trouble.

He picked his phone from his pocket and messaged Scott.

  
“ _Scottyyyy~ I'll be over in five, darling_ ”

Stiles pulls on a random hoodie he stuffed into the drawer under his bed and steps out of his dorm.

He guesses everyone else is getting settled into their rooms, unpacking, and meeting their room mates before classes started on Monday.

Speaking of which, Stiles wonders where his room mate is. He's silently hoping he didn't get assigned one.  
Sure, he's open to meeting new people and making new friends but the possibility of being able to stay up all night doing whatever he wants without having to worry about being a disturbance was too sweet.

He locks his room door and starts for the west wing only to find his path blocked by blonde hair and...boobs?

Oh, there's that predatory grin again.

  
“Woah there, I'm afraid we have somewhere else to go.” The blonde girl from the entrance looks at him with a smirk and woah, she's actually really hot.  
In a sexy-but-can-probably-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-way, of course but Stiles has no objections to that.  
“Come along, Batman.”

 

Stiles figured he most likely was staring at her with his mouth open because she rolled her eyes with a sigh and linked their arms together, pulling Stiles in the direction of wherever they were going.

 

“B-Batman?” Stiles manages to find his voice

  
“Well, you're kind of wearing a batman hoodie...”

  
Stiles looks down, “Oh.” He hadn't even paid attention to what hoodie he had picked out of his drawer. “Aw man, I said I wouldn't wear this out of my room! I told Scott I would try my hardest to not make us look like geeks. Shit and it's the first day, too....”

The girl just laughed, “You're fine. If anyone says anything, I'll kick their ass. I'll be your Catwoman”

“You can _totally_ be my Catwoman, Catwoman.”

“My name is Erica by the way,” she replies and they go silent for a few seconds.

  
They walk to the main building and go down a flight of steps. Soon a big, wooden door comes into view at the end of the corridor.

“So wait, where are you even taking me?” Stiles breaks the silence and continues muttering to himself,  
“A mysterious but hot girl abducts you from outside your room and you don't even think to ask where you're going until you get there. Great going, Stiles. You could be on the way to your death.”

  
“Oh I assure you none of that will happen. I can smell your friend Scott so I assume Isaac got to him before I got to you...”

“What do you mean you can s-smell Scott?” He laughs nervously at Erica's annoyed look. 

“Scott did say you smelled like... Wait, so I'm guessing you have the same condition as him?”

“Not my choice of words, but yes. We like to keep quiet about it though so _shhh_.” She winks at Stiles as she reaches for the handle of the door and pulls it open.

 

* * *

 

 When they enter the room, Erica pushes him down into a chair on the side of a very long table. Directly across from him is Scott, who looks a cross between confused and wary.

  
Looking around the table, Stiles sees a few faces contemplating him silently with expressions ranging from disinterest (the red headed girl filing her nails) to smug smirks (Erica and Isaac naturally) to.... slightly agitated?

The agitated expression was coming from the guy at the head of the table. While (for some reason) everyone at this table was attractive, this guy was a I'm-always-angry-and-will-tear-your-throat-out kind of hot. Is this where Erica gets it?

The room stays silent as everyone just _looks_ at Stiles.

 

“So uh, hello everyone.” Stiles chuckles nervously but gets no reply. “Ooh, yes let's not tell Stiles why he's sitting in a room of people he has never met before!” He deadpans and turns to Scott.

  
“Scott would you like to share?”  
  
Scott just looks up at him with puppy eyes and shakes his head. Stiles looks to Erica and then to Isaac.

The blondes just smile pityingly at him and say in unison, “Not our job.”

“Then who's-”

“I guess it's mine,” says the guy at the head of the table “I'm Derek Hale and you two were chosen as class representatives.”  
  
Stiles waits for him to elaborate. He doesn't. Stiles loves a talker.

“Can you tell me what that entails exactly?”

Derek puts his head in his hands and sighs.  In a tone that sounds like he's recited this a million times, he says, “It means protecting Beacon Hills by exterminating all threats: supernatural and otherwise.”

 

“Oh.”   


	2. Constant Conversations

Stiles can't say he was frightened by the prospect of “protecting Beacon Hills”.

After Scott turned months ago, they both spent most of the summer trying to find the one that bit him. They came across a more than a few “threats” while trekking through the forests of Beacon Hills.

They never figured out how to get rid of them, they just tried to keep them away from the main population. Eventually, the creatures would disappear anyway.

_Which could only mean..._

Stiles looks over to Scott, his expression perturbed.

“Do you remember when we were in the graveyard and we found that person- I mean thing - eating corpses?” Scott nods, still not speaking.

At his question, the others around the table perk up.

“You mean the ghoul,” Isaac voice sounds excited, “We totally took care of that one. Erica and I held it while Boyd took it's head off.” He grins and shares a fist bump with the black boy sitting next to Derek.

_Ah, that explains everything_

“Okay, so you guys hunt monsters under the guise of a 'student council'. Who does what in this student council?”

“We really do act as a student council here. It's not all about fighting things," Erica begins, "Isaac and I are 'Public Relations Directors', which is just a bullshit name, really. All we do is interact with the student body since our darling president,” Erica looks to Derek who stares at her with an annoyed expression, “ is kind of socially stunted.”

She spends the next five minutes introducing everyone around the table and explaining their roles.

Boyd is the vice president. The red headed girl, named Lydia, is the secretary. The guy Stiles recognizes from Lacrosse tryouts is Jackson and he's the treasurer. There were more humans involved besides Stiles and Lydia (though Lydia said "I'm an advanced human" when Stiles asked) but apparently they weren't in on the whole hunting secret.

“Okay, last question: What is my role in this whole thing?”

“You're going to be my apprentice, Stiles.”

Stiles turns around to see a man leaning against the wall behind him. He must've came in during Erica's explanation.

 _What the hell?_  
It was Dr. Deaton from the vet's office Scott volunteered for.

“Dear God, Dr. Deaton. I knew you were weird but holy shit, this is a whole new level. Aren't you supposed to be a vet?”

Deaton chuckles. “I'm many things, Stiles. Though currently, I'm the school's doctor and a part time teacher.”

_Why the hell are we just now getting in on this?_

“You'll find some materials when you get back to your room. You should get a pretty good grasp of your official role when you read them.”

Deaton turns to leave the room before throwing out, “Lunch is in ten so I suggest that you all make your way to the cafeteria.”

 

 

 

Scott heads towards his dorm instead of the cafeteria so Stiles decides to skip lunch and follow him to his room. When they get inside, Scott flops face first onto his bed and just lies there. He was radiating agitation, Stiles didn't even need heightened senses to know that.

Stiles sits himself in the desk chair and wheels it to sit in front of Scott.

“So why have you been so silent for the thirty minutes? Tell Dr. Stiles what the problem is.”

Scott flips onto his back and let's out a deep breath while staring at the ceiling.

“Isaac brought me to the meeting room way before you came in. They told me everything they told you, but Stiles there's so much more. I'm a freaking werewolf, I know, but there are literal monsters out there!” Scott shoots up into an upright position and looks at Stiles with wide eyes.

“Did you know that there are hunters out there?" he contines, "Hunters that hunt werewolves, Stiles? I didn't get into BHA just because I'm good at lacrosse, Stiles...” He deflates and sits back down on his bed.

“I _have_ to join that student council. It's basically a way to keep an eye on all of us. I know there's something bigger going on here but no one will say what.”

Stiles just lets out a long whistle. “Wow.”

Scott continues, “I asked them if they at least could tell me who bit me last May and Derek got this look in his eye and just said, 'It's taken care of'. What does that even mean? I think I deserve a better explanation than that!”

After the initial shock of becoming a werewolf, Scott took the whole thing in stride. He and Stiles figured out how to keep mostly everything in check.  
Considering they had absolutely no help and had absolutely no clue where to look for it, they did a fantastic job.

They were pretty much bonded to each other forever after that, more so than ever before. For these reasons, it pained Stiles to see his best friend this way.

“Listen Scott, I'm going to get answers from someone and soon. They can't expect you to help them if they leave you in the dark like this.” He grips Scott's shoulder.  
“Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning.”

He gives Scott a reassuring smile and leaves for his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles enters the North Wing when he sees Derek approaching the dorm room across from his.  
From the pile in his arms, Stiles guesses he's coming from the showers.

 _What were the odds of them being put right across from each other?_ Stiles doesn't think any further because he'd honestly rather not know.

Derek must have sensed him because he shoots him a blank look before he opens his room door and disappears inside.

“Why does he insist on being the mysterious guy stereotype?” Stiles mutters.

Something flickers in Stiles' mind and before he can stop himself, he walks up to Derek's door.  
He knocks on the door firmly and waits. No reply. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he knocks again and crosses his arms, tapping his foot.

“I swear this is getting really old.” Stiles unfolds his arms and rattles the doorknob.  
The door pops open and Stiles let's out a small “Oh” before entering the room.

Derek was waiting for him, sitting on his bed with a amused smirk on his face. Stiles collects himself and stands in front of Derek, crossing his arms and fixing him with a glare.

“You could've just said the door was open, asshole.”  
Derek just shrugs, smirk still on his face. And wow, that just pisses Stiles off even more.

“Explain to me why you gave Scott some bullshit answer about the person who bit him as if he doesn't deserve a legit response!”

Derek's smirk turns into a flat line. “It doesn't really matter now, I took care of it. As far as I'm concerned, Scott is in my pack now.”

“'It doesn't even matter now'? Are you serious? And 'pack'? What does that even mean?” Stiles shouts.  
Remembering there were people next door, he lowers his voice into a terse whisper,

“A sixteen year old kid is bit by some maniac and turns into a werewolf. He's forced to deal with keeping a secret while trying to learn how to control his wolf all by himself,” Stiles steps closer to Derek.

“Sure, I researched some things to help but I'm only human! I can't actually guide him through the process. I had to fucking chain my best friend to a radiator on the full moon.” Derek's expression gives of the impression that he couldn't care any less.

“It's not hard to tell that you guys knew what was going on all along. Deaton even worked with Scott during the whole thing! But no one,” He jabs a finger into Derek's chest “thought,” Jab. “That maybe he could use some guidance?!” Jab.

Derek grabs Stiles' wrist and his eyes flash red. He let's out a low growl, “Touch me again and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth.”  
Stiles deflates a lot because okay, Derek was actually scary as hell. Stiles' anger was being replaced with slight fear.

Derek picks up on Stiles' racing heart beat and let's go of his wrist. They stare at each other for a terse moment.

_Well at least my first impression wasn't wrong. He would totally rip my throat out._

Stiles uses the moment to take a look at his surroundings. From Derek's half state of dress and the opens drawers, Stiles realizes he probably interrupted Derek when he was changing.

_Now was totally not the time to be thinking of half naked Derek, Stiles. Focus._

Derek is still looking at Stiles throughout his little realization.

“I'll tell Scott about everything soon.” He says evenly, “My uncle was the one who bit Scott.”

“Oh.” That was a little more detail.  
Stiles just nods his head and turns for the door.  
Before stepping out of the room, Stiles turns back to Derek.

“Just a little tip: If you want loyalty from Scott, secrecy isn't the way to go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stepped into his room and flicked on the lights.

Deaton had stayed true to his word because sitting on the extra bed (Stiles had pretty much given up on expecting a roommate at this point) were eight very thick books.

He takes a step closer and picks up the thickest one. It looked so old. It had no title, just a faded leather cover.

Flipping through the pages, Stiles sees sleek cursive writing and illustrations of various things.  
He sees there is a page bookmarked. He flips to it and sees a drawing of an arm with some kind of spike protruding from the wrist.

"What the hell...” He mumbles and begins to read:

 

 

> _Category: Phasma Phasmatic._   
>  _Wraiths can take the appearance of humans. They feed on human brain matter using a spike that they can summon from their wrists. If fallen prey to these creatures, humans experience a warped sense of reality and hallucinations..._

  
So Deaton wanted him to read a bunch of supernatural dictionaries? He picked up another book and skimmed it. It wasn't even in English.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up early the next morning, showered, and went to the cafeteria to meet Scott for breakfast.  
He placed his tray on the table and sat down across from Scott.

“So I talked to Derek last night,” he says in way of greeting, “All he told me was that it was his uncle that bit you.”

Scott's eyes go wide. “And what happened to him?”

“He told me that it was his uncle that bit you but he 'took care of it' and that'd he'd explain to you. ”

“Well that's answers one question.”

“Oh but apparently that 'doesn't change anything'. He still expects you to join his pack.”

At this, Scott snorts. “Yeah, whatever that means. I'm not doing it.” Stiles just shrugs and starts eating.

“He has this crazy idea that keeping pertinent information from you will make you want to join him,” Stiles says between bites. “Did I ever mention how great this food is? It almost makes the tuition worth it.”

Scott just laughs. “What tuition, Stiles? We're here on scholarships... Well that's the official excuse at least.”

“Touche, Scott. Touche.”

  

* * *

 

 

Stiles returns to his room and finds Dr. Deaton sitting at his desk, carding through one of the books he'd left the previous night.

With a suspicious eye, Stiles walks over and sits on his bed.

“I never realized how interesting these books are,” Deaton looks up from the book in his hand, “I see you read some of the Beastiary.”

“Yes, it was definitely 'interesting'. Though the illustrations reminded me of something I'd see in a nightmare,” Stiles says sarcastically. Deaton just laughs.  
“And I'm not even sure about the other books. They're not even in English. How am I supposed to read them?”

“They're in Archaic Latin, Stiles.” Deaton says as if it's obvious.

“I DON'T EVEN KNOW ARCHAIC LATIN.”

“That's partially why I'm here,” Deaton pulls an envelope out of his pocket. “I put you in my Latin class. It's not much of a class, really. It's usually just Lydia and I but I expect you to be joining us soon.”

He hands Stiles the envelope. Stiles opens it and sees his class schedule for the semester. Archaic Latin was his first class of the day.

Somehow Deaton manages to be a vet, doctor, and a Latin teacher.

“I also came here to personally invite you to the pack's training tonight. Make sure you dress in something comfortable because this will be your first lesson. Derek will bring you when it's time.”

Stiles groans. “Really? Why can't Erica bring me? Derek doesn't even like me!”

“Girls aren't allowed in the boys dorms past nine and we're going to be out pretty late,” Deaton sets the book down and stands up from the desk. “Besides, I think he likes you more than you think. He's just instinctively weary of new faces.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and follows Deaton to the door so he can lock it behind him.

“I'm sure he does, what's not to like?” Stiles teases.

Deaton just chuckles and steps out of the door.

“One last thing, Doc." Stiles leans against the door frame, "How come you never mentioned that you knew what was going on with Scott? It seems like you know enough to have given us some help.”

“Every day should be a life lesson," He replies and begins walking away.

_What a wannabe Yoda bastard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much got the student council positions from the ones at my school. "Public Relations Directors" always sounds too serious and not high school appropriate, but I'm not sure what else it can be called. 
> 
> Expect action. Not sexual action, though.  
> At least not yet.
> 
> Update 10-17-13: I've revised the chapters and I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next day or so. I really need a beta because re-reading my writing makes me cringe and want to never write again.


End file.
